The Pickle Family Campout/Gallery/2
The Tickling Spider Webs S4E2 Blaze and Pickle search through the forest.png S4E2 AJ shows a picture of the Pickle family.png S4E2 Photo of Pickle's relatives.png S4E2 Pickle "Don't worry, family".png|"Don't worry, family, I'm gonna find you." S4E2 Pickle "Even if I have to search".png|"Even if I have to search for hours...for days..." S4E2 Pickle hears his cousins.png|"For --" "WE'RE OVER HERE!!!" S4E2 Pickle "Oh, that was fast".png|"Oh, that was fast." S4E2 Blaze sees something.png S4E2 Blaze sees Ben.png S4E2 Ben in a spider web.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle look up at Ben.png S4E2 Ben sees Blaze and Pickle.png S4E2 Ben "I'm hiding".png S4E2 Pickle "Smart".png S4E2 Ben is stuck.png S4E2 Blaze says they need a load.png S4E2 Pickle "A heavy load, of course".png S4E2 Pickle "What's a load?".png|"What's a load?" S4E2 AJ describing a load.png S4E2 Diagram of Ben in the web.png S4E2 Stuff piling into web.png S4E2 Ben falls out of the web.png S4E2 Ben "Swell plan".png S4E2 Tickling spider coming down.png S4E2 Pickle "We gotta hurry!".png|We gotta hurry! S4E2 The load has to weigh 10.png S4E2 Ben's load is 8.png S4E2 Ben nervous.png S4E2 Ben sees the tickling spider.png S4E2 Pickle searches for something.png S4E2 Pickle finds a barrel.png S4E2 Blaze will use his tow truck cable.png S4E2 Blaze hooks the barrel.png S4E2 Blaze tossing the barrel.png S4E2 Barrel flying.png S4E2 Barrel lands in web.png S4E2 Ben's load now weighs 10.png S4E2 Ben released from the web.png S4E2 Ben falls.png S4E2 Blaze extends his hook to Ben.png S4E2 Ben hooked.png S4E2 Pickle and Ben reunited.png S4E2 Ben says thanks.png S4E2 Blaze, Pickle and Ben hear Ken.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle see Ken.png S4E2 Ken in a web.png S4E2 Ken "Can you get me out of this web?".png|Can you get me out of this web? S4E2 Tickling spider approaches Ken.png S4E2 Ken "Pretty please?".png|Pretty please? S4E2 Pickle promises Ken he'll free him.png|Don't worry cousin Ken. We'll break you out of there. S4E2 Ken's load weighs 7.png S4E2 We need to make it 10.png S4E2 Blaze sees Pickle and Ben come out of the bushes.png S4E2 Pickle and Ben find instruments.png S4E2 Blaze "Let's find out".png S4E2 Instruments being hooked.png S4E2 Blaze spins the instruments.png S4E2 Instruments flying into Ken's web.png S4E2 Ken's load is now 10.png S4E2 Ken released from the web.png S4E2 Ken falls.png S4E2 Ben "I gotcha".png S4E2 Ken bounces off Ben's head.png S4E2 Ben and Ken reunited.png S4E2 Pickle "Now we just gotta find".png S4E2 Ben and Ken see Sven.png S4E2 Sven in a web.png S4E2 Sven "I sure don't want to be tickled".png S4E2 Tickling spiders approaching Sven.png S4E2 Sven's load is 6.png S4E2 AJ brings out a crate.png S4E2 Blaze hooks the crate.png S4E2 Crate tossed into Sven's web.png S4E2 Sven's load is now 8.png S4E2 Sven's web gets heavier.png S4E2 Sven "But not heavy enough".png S4E2 Tickling spiders getting closer.png S4E2 Pickles have nothing left to throw.png|Oh my! There's nothing left to throw. S4E2 Pickle asks Blaze to throw him.png S4E2 Ben and Ken astounded.png|Whoa! That's so brave. S4E2 Blaze hooks up to Pickle.png S4E2 Blaze tosses Pickle.png S4E2 Pickle lands in Sven's web.png|Hello Pickle. S4E2 Sven's load is now 10.png S4E2 Sven and Pickle released from the web.png S4E2 Tickling spiders sad.png S4E2 Pickle and Sven land.png S4E2 Pickle and Sven hug.png S4E2 Cousins reunited.png S4E2 Blaze "We gotta get going".png S4E2 Pickle "The rest of our family still needs help".png S4E2 Pickle "Pickle family...".png|Pickle Family... S4E2 Everyone shouts "To the rescue!".png|...To the Rescue! Load song S4E2 Blaze jumps down a hill.png S4E2 Pickle stacks himself on top of Ken.png S4E2 Pickle and cousins follow Blaze.png S4E2 Blaze grabs a log.png S4E2 Blaze carrying log; Pickles follow.png S4E2 Ben and Sven jump on log.png S4E2 Pickles riding on Blaze's log.PNG S4E2 Pickles posing on log.png S4E2 AJ sees something up ahead.png S4E2 Bighorns lifting rock.png S4E2 Blaze passes bighorns.png S4E2 Bighorns put the rock down.png S4E2 Bird hauling birdhouse.png S4E2 Blaze passes birdhouse; lets the Pickles off.png S4E2 Pickle screeches to a halt.png S4E2 Pickle and cousins stop before a river.png S4E2 Pickle and cousins shocked.png S4E2 Blaze coming down a rocky hill.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at the Pickles.png S4E2 Pickle and cousins caught by Blaze's hook.png S4E2 Blaze jumps to the other side.png S4E2 Pickles dragged by Blaze's hook.png Crusher the babysitter, part 1 S4E2 Crusher taking care of Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Crusher gives Baby Gherkin her bottle.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin drinks.png S4E2 Crusher "She likes it".png S4E2 Crusher wonders what he will eat.png S4E2 Crusher sees something.png S4E2 Marshmallow bag spotted.png S4E2 Crusher gets the marshmallows.png S4E2 Crusher "I could eat the whole bag".png S4E2 Baby Gherkin stops Crusher.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin wants Crusher to share.png S4E2 Crusher refusing to share.png S4E2 Crusher gets out a marshmallow.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin takes the marshmallow away.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin puts her bottle in Crusher's tire.png S4E2 Crusher puts the bottle in his mouth.png S4E2 Crusher realizes the baby bottle.png S4E2 Crusher disgusted.png S4E2 Crusher about to leave in a fit.png S4E2 Crusher drops the marshmallow bag.png S4E2 Baby Gherkin "Siwwy Cwusha!".png The swamp S4E2 Pickles and Blaze searching for the sisters.png S4E2 AJ showing the family photo again.png S4E2 The photo of the Pickles again.png S4E2 Pickle "Don't worry, family" 2.png|"Don't worry, family, I'll find you." S4E2 Pickle "Far and wide".png|"If I have to search far and wide..." S4E2 Pickle "High and low".png|"High and low..." S4E2 Pickle hears his sisters.png|"From here to --" "WE'RE OVER HERE!!!" S4E2 Pickle "Oh, that was fast" 2.png|"Oh, that was fast." S4E2 Pickle sees his sisters in the swamp.png S4E2 Sisters floating away on logs.png S4E2 Pickle "I'll save you".png S4E2 Pickle "Something to pull you outta there".png S4E2 Pickle "For pulling".png S4E2 Blaze shows his tow truck power.png S4E2 Pickle "Hear that, sisters?".png S4E2 But where are the sisters.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle don't know where the sisters went.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle hear Lilly.png S4E2 Pickle "That sounds like my sister Lilly".png S4E2 We have to look really hard.png S4E2 Swamp view.png S4E2 Lilly spotted.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at Lilly.png S4E2 Lilly's log hooked.png S4E2 Lilly and Pickle reunite.png S4E2 Lilly and Pickle hug.png S4E2 Lilly and Pickle hear Milly.png S4E2 Pickle "That sounds like Milly".png S4E2 Another view of swamp.png S4E2 Milly spotted.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at Milly.png S4E2 Milly's log hooked.png S4E2 Milly joins Pickle and Lilly.png S4E2 Lilly and Milly hug.png S4E2 Pickle "Has anyone seen Tilly?".png S4E2 Pickle hears Tilly.png S4E2 Yet another zoom through the swamp.png S4E2 Tilly spotted.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at Tilly.png S4E2 Tilly's log hooked.png S4E2 Pickle hugs Tilly.png S4E2 Lilly "Only one sister left to find".png S4E2 Pickle and sisters "Frilly!".png S4E2 Last zoom through swamp.png S4E2 Frilly spotted.png S4E2 Blaze launches his hook at Frilly.png S4E2 Frilly's log hooked.png S4E2 Frilly reunites with Pickle.png S4E2 Pickle and Frilly hug.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ "All right!".png|Alright! S4E2 The family photo yet again.png S4E2 Pickle rallies his family together.png S4E2 Everyone says "To the rescue!" again.png|Pickle Family to the Rescue! To return to the The Pickle Family Campout episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries